simcity_udonfandomcom-20200214-history
Simcity Udon Wiki
Welcome to the Simcity UDon Wiki This is the user created wiki for UDON- Unidirection Roads and Networks mod for Simcity (2013) Important Pages UDoN Road Types UDoN Tips Where to get UDoN The latest version at the time of writing is 1.9. It is hosted at Simtropolis at: http://community.simtropolis.com/files/file/29585-offline-only-mod-unidirectional-networks-udon/ At this time, you want the first file, 009_OFFLINE_DLC_UI_O_ECTS_SUGC_TEAM1_20_0818_1_9_UDoN.zip YOU MUST BE LOGGED IN TO SIMTROPOLIS TO DOWNLOAD THE FILE How to Install UDoN Exit from SimCity. After downloading the file as noted above, use a program such as WinRAR to open the zip file. Inside is a .package file(e.g. 009_OFFLINE_DLC_UI_O_ECTS_SUGC_TEAM1_20_0818_1_9_UDoN.package). Extract this file directly into your "SimCityData" folder. The standard location for this folder is C:\Program Files (x86)\Origin Games\SimCity\SimCityData . Restart the game and you're good to go. Changes in UDoN (Current to version 1.9) Version 1.9/1.7 * Offline-Only Mod: “UniDirectional Networks (UDoN)” Version 1.4 * (1.4 is Improved Icons Graphics Per Request Easier to Read) * 1.5 Online Beta Testing - Buggy MAY cause rollbacks at the 20 minute increamental points. Most likely the hybrid paths for elevated. Save game often if you wish to try it out at all. So at your own risk for 1.5 beta. CoTs maybe required for online use. Unknown at this point since I have the expansion. * 1.6 Released 7/7/2014 ( Update all Icons to be More realistic to Maxis Style, you can still use default regionals to work with this mod for udons to function solo and exclusive) and regional roads 1.6 for also new icons for those roads used in region with new icons that make and feel like all others :) ENJOY * 1.7 with Yield Signs are now added.. others are remaining for other purposes as we transition changes. * Minor Update to add UDoN's to Regional for Expanded Boundary Mod. * Also known as ONE WAY's and Freeways using Unidirectional Paths * 1.8 - Major Update to UDoN's from the SUGC Team Members * Fixed Upgrade and Downgrade Features * New JPG Descriptions and Icons thanks to Banwasher * New File Name format and load Order for AKAR and AKAR Road Sets * Manjor Improvements and additions From Yayie and HinataaHyuga for Regional AKAR Addons * 1.9 - HinataaHyuga has fixed the upgrade downgrade feature that was problematic from version 1.8 * 2.0 - Now in planning for 5 lane and 6 lane ave with zone versions of road and expressways. * The trick to make a transition from a raised elevated freeway to the ground: you need to use a default-height elevated path in between! * There have been many updates to make this a reality and over 2 months of effort * Minor changes to graphics for some of those whom enjoy signs to be the same verbage, changed most icons in menu and re packaged to fix some graphic glitches Version 1.8/1.7 * Offline-Only Mod: “UniDirectional Networks (UDoN)” Version 1.4 * (1.4 is Improved Icons Graphics Per Request Easier to Read) * 1.5 Online Beta Testing - Buggy MAY cause rollbacks at the 20 minute increamental points. Most likely the hybrid paths for elevated. Save game often if you wish to try it out at all. So at your own risk for 1.5 beta. CoTs maybe required for online use. Unknown at this point since I have the expansion. * 1.6 Released 7/7/2014 ( Update all Icons to be More realistic to Maxis Style, you can still use default regionals to work with this mod for udons to function solo and exclusive) and regional roads 1.6 for also new icons for those roads used in region with new icons that make and feel like all others :) ENJOY * 1.7 with Yield Signs are now added.. others are remaining for other purposes as we transition changes. * Minor Update to add UDoN's to Regional for Expanded Boundary Mod. * Also known as ONE WAY's and Freeways using Unidirectional Paths * 1.8 - Major Update to UDoN's from the SUGC Team Members * Fixed Upgrade and Downgrade Features * New JPG Descriptions and Icons thanks to Banwasher * New File Name format and load Order for AKAR and AKAR Road Sets * Manjor Improvements and additions From Yayie and HinataaHyuga for Regional AKAR Addons * The trick to make a transition from a raised elevated freeway to the ground: you need to use a default-height elevated path in between! * There have been many updates to make this a reality and over 2 months of effort * Minor changes to graphics for some of those whom enjoy signs to be the same verbage, changed most icons in menu and re packaged to fix some graphic glitches Version 1.6 * Offline-Only Mod: “UniDirectional Networks (UDoN)” Version 1.4 * (1.4 is Improved Icons Graphics Per Request Easier to Read) * 1.5 Online Beta Testing - Buggy MAY cause rollbacks at the 20 minute increamental points. Most likely the hybrid paths for elevated. Save game often if you wish to try it out at all. So at your own risk for 1.5 beta. CoTs maybe required for online use. Unknown at this point since I have the expansion. * 1.6 Released 7/7/2014 ( Update all Icons to be More realistic to Maxis Style, you can still use default regionals to work with this mod for udons to function solo and exclusive) and regional roads 1.6 for also new icons for those roads used in region with new icons that make and feel like all others :) ENJOY * 1.7 with Yield Signs are now added.. others are remaining for other purposes as we transition changes. * Minor Update to add UDoN's to Regional for Expanded Boundary Mod. * Also known as ONE WAY's and Freeways using Unidirectional Paths * The trick to make a transition from a raised elevated freeway to the ground: you need to use a default-height elevated path inbetween! * There have been many updates to make this a reality and over 2 months of effort * Minor changes to graphics for some of those whom enjoy signs to be the same verbage, changed most icons in menu and re packaged to fix some graphic glitches Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse